


A magical moment

by wishfulwriter



Series: Winter fluff [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Snow makes everything a bit more magical.





	

I stand in front of the window as I watch the snow fall down. Suddenly I feel someone wrap a blanket around me. I smile as Nico wraps his arms around me after draping the blanker around my shoulders. I lean back against his chest as he places his chin on top of my head.  
“What are you thinking about?” He mutters.  
“Just that everything seems a bit more magical when it snows.” I admit as I let my eyes go over the beautiful scenery again.  
Nico hums as he lightly sways us from side to side. “The snow isn’t what makes this moment magical.” He whispers as he kisses the top of my head.  
“You’re right.” I smile. “But it does add to the feeling.”  
“Do you want to go for a walk?” He asks and I nod. He unwraps me and we move to pull on our boots and coats before we make our way outside.  
“Are you excited about next season?” I ask as I swing our joined hands back and forth.  
“I am.” He nods. “It’ll be a good change to drive for Renault, but right now I don’t want to think about that because I finally have some time off to spend with you.” He says as he bends down to kiss the tip of my nose.  
I giggle. “You are so cheesy.”  
“You love me though.” He grins down at me.  
“That, I do.” I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck.  
“Good; I love you too.” He says before he leans down to kiss me. When we pull away the snowflakes have gotten bigger and I can’t help but look up at the sky. “Stay standing like that for a moment.” Nico says as he lets go of me and takes a few steps back. I furrow my eyebrows and look at him. When I see that he just pulled his phone out I understand why he pulled away and I shake my head at him before I look back up at the sky.  
“Can I look down again?” I ask after a moment.  
“Yeah.” He says as he puts his phone away and takes my hand again. “Can I post it?” He asks as we start walking again.  
I shrug. “If you want to.”  
“If it was up to me I’d post a hundred pictures of you.” He grins as he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around my shoulder.  
“Not sure if Renault would be so happy with that.” I smile as I wrap my arm around his waist.  
“I’ll occasionally post a picture about a race to keep them happy.” He says as he squeezes me against his side.

Once we’re back inside I rub my hands to try and get the feeling in my fingers back.  
Nico chuckles as he watches me blow on my fingers. “Cold?”  
I nod. “Yeah, I can’t feel my toes either.” I shiver.  
“Go sit on the couch with the blanker.” He says as he makes his way to the fireplace. “I’ll start a fire.” I smile as I watch him crouch down in front of the fireplace from my spot on the couch. It doesn’t take him long to get the fire going and he stands up to join me on the couch. As soon as he sits down I attach myself to his side, causing him to chuckles again.  
“You’re always warm.” I mutter as I pull my legs up and curl into his side.  
“And you are always cold.” He states as he wraps an arm around me and uses his free hand to drape the blanket over both of us. “This is what I would call a magical moment.” Nico whispers after a few moments of silence.


End file.
